Ellen Connell
Ellen Connell (19?? - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (2006) [Giggles/Petunia]: Killed by impact with the ground after falling off a roller coaster. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) [Giggles/Petunia/Cub]: Sliced in half by David Winn's laser (as Petunia.) Accidently killed in dryer by David (as Cub.) Dies from injuries related to half of her head being burned off and falling off a cliff (as Giggles). (All deaths are played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: And the Kitchen Sink (2006) '[''Giggles/Cub] Accidentally hit and killed by a section of wall tied to the back of Aubrey Ankrum's car (as Giggles). Drowned in the bathtub (as Cub). (All deaths are played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso (2006) '[Cub]: Accidentally ran over by Peter Herrmann's treadmill. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Doggone It ''(2006) '[Giggles/Petunia/Cub]: Slammed against the floor by a giant squid (as Petunia.) Torn apart by dog (as Cub.) Skinned by dog (as Giggles.) (Played for comedic effect.)Category:Actresses * ''Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Concrete Solution (2006) '[Cub]: Crushed by Michael "Lippy" Lipman's concrete filled stomach. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Sea What I Found ''(2006) '[Cub]: Eyes vaporized by magnified sunlight. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Easy For You to Sleigh (2006) '[Cub]: Died from carbon monoxide inhalation. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Wishy Washy ''(2006) '[Petunia]: Skins her self with a potato peeler trying to clean herself. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[Giggles/Petunia/Cub]: Accidentally killed by Warren Graff's axe (as Petunia). Burned to death (off-screen as Giggles.) Crushed by falling ladder (as Cub.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Every Litter Bit ''(2006) '[Cub/Giggles]: Blown up by a stick of dynamite (as Cub). Accidentally impaled by the Mole, removing her heart (as Giggles). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: As You Wish (2006) '[Cub/Petunia]: Ran over by car (as Cub). Head crushed by genie lamp (as Petunia). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike ''(2006) '[Petunia]: Either killed by contaminated water or impaled by rock. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Snow Place to Go (2006) '[Giggles]: Crushed by ship's flaming mast. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Voice Actors Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Ambiguous death scenes